Uki's Yaoi Fairy Tale: Koujipunzle
by Ukaisha
Summary: Crossdressing Koujipunzle has been stolen away to a pink tower by the Evil Pink Witch Izumi! Now only Takuya, His Knight in Shining Armour, can save him. Until then, he can only let his hair grow! A silly Rapunzle parody.


Diclaimer: -Lawyers Tied her up- I in no way own 'Digimon- Digital Monsters' or anything associated with it. -Stares- Now please, put the asparagus away, you could hurt someone with th-OH MY GODS! PUT IT AWAY! AH! -Cruelty-  
Warnings:Yaoi, slight Izumi bashing, er, language, and minor sexual content and stuff. Oh, and cross-dressing! Men in Dresses!

A/N: I posted this story like nine months ago, but it was taken down for the use of one word that was too strong for the rating n.n So I'm reposting it, slightly revised, and single-word-free.

Gabumon Plushie: -Sits there-  
Anyway, if you like my other fairy tales, your going to like this one. Definately. Especially all you people who prefer a seme Takuya as opposed to a seme Kouji x3 ON TO THE FANFIC! And for people wondering why I'm spelling 'Armour' with a 'u', I blame it on the english people who spell everything with a 'U' in it. Like colour.

Puppeh's Yaoi Fairy Tales Present:  
Koujipunzle

Once opon a time, there was a kingdom hidden away from the rest of the world. And in this Kingdom, there was a Royal Family. Included in this royal family was the King, the Queen, and their two sons, Kouichi and Kouji...pun...zel. Whatever. They were twins though! SEXY twins.  
Kouichi, as the oldest, was intended to inherit the thrown, but he was uninterested in ruling an entire kingdom. He just wanted to sit in his room on his lovely computer, and draw anime. So, he gave up the throne to his younger twin, Koujipunzle.  
Koujipunzle was your normal, average, totally bishie prince. He had drool-worthy raven black hair, piercing beautiful cobalt blue eyes, and he was a cross-dresser. Every fangirl's dream Bishie.  
The reason for his strange name was rather silly. Though Kouichi was polite and calm, Kouji was sassy and tempermental. So Kouji made a lot of critical remarks about people. And since he made so many puns, Kouichi called him 'Koujipun'. The name itself was a pun. Of Kouji-kun. Get it? Kun? Pun? A pun itself! Oh, I slay me.  
And since Kouji made his puns with such Zeal, he because Koujipunzeal. Zel. Koujipunzel. I mean zle. Koujipunzle.

Anyway, that's how the Bishie got his name.  
Well, Koujipunzle was not yet bethrothed to a woman yet, because he had turned them all down. Oh, he had been presented with the fairest maidens in the entire kingdom, but he had one by one sent them off with a cruel remark. "Yes yes," He would say impatiently whenever presented with a new maiden. "She is beautiful and cold as a sparkling glacier. But, unlike an iceberg, she has nothing below the surface."(1) The pitiful thing was that the maiden would just stare at him dimly and think:"Nani? What's he talking about?" as she was dragged off.  
So by the time he was ten, he had not been bethrothed. And a new maiden came, of her own free will. Well, she wasn't exactly a maiden, she was a witch! AN EVIL PINK WITCH! She was dressed in pink robes and had long blonde hair! And she was evil!  
Koujipunzle sat on his throne, dressed in a long and elegant cerulean gown. Hey, I told you he was a crossdresser. His hair was held in ribbons and he looked quite pretty, sitting there. The Evil Pink Witch bowed.  
"Oh Prince Koujipunzle! I am the Evil Pink Witch Izumi! I have been sent to win your heart and to make you my own prince! I have come to you in love, for my heart beats for you like-"  
"Next." Koujipunzle said, without a second glance.  
"...Next what?" Said the confused Evil Pink Witch Izumi.  
"Next, as in, I'm not interested. Go on, get out of here. There's more where you came from I'm sure."  
The Evil Pink Witch Izumi was so angry! She didn't even get to finish her corny similie poem! So as she was dragged away from Koujipunzle, she yelled to him, "I WILL GET YOU BACK, KOUJIPUNZLE, FOR BREAKING MY HEART! ONE DAY, YOU WILL DO SOMETHING STUPID, AND BE IN MY DEBT! FOR A WITCH ALWAYS GETS HER MAN!" And she disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Actually, she didn't disappear, she just dropped a smoke bomb and ran. So, it only looked like she disappeared. Clever, ne?

"Are you sure it was alright to let her go?" Kouichi asked his twin, sounding concerned. "Witches can be particuarly evil when provoked."  
"Right." Koujipunzle rolled his eyes. "When am I ever gonna see that witch again?"

And so, a few years passed. Koujipunzle became a teenager and soon he was fourteen, almost old enough to properly take the throne. Ever since he was a child though he practiced ruling the kingdom behind his parents' backs.  
This particular day he sat on the throne, a very old woman waddled slowly into the chambers, coughing and sounding in very bad shape. "Oh, dear Princess! Please-"  
"Excuss me?"  
"Oh, I mean, Oh dear Prince!"  
This was one of Koujipunzle's better days. He wore a beautiful silky navy dress that was as soft and shiney as velvet, and in his hair was a beautiful blue bow that made him look like THE cutest little thing EVER. He was like a porceline doll, you just wanted to cuddle him and eat him up.  
"I am very sick, and very ill. I am in desperate need of assistance. I am old, and dying. But there is a witch who grows magic vegetables in her garden, and if I eat one of them, I shall be granted at least a year of life. Please dear Prince, I would be in your debt if given this chance to live."  
Now Koujipunzle thought about that. The woman did seem terribly old already, and very feeble. If she just wanted one more year of life, he could do that.  
"Alright." He said, gracefully walking away from his thrown. "You just sit there for a moment and I'll go get you a vegetable from the Evil Pink Witch Izumi."

"Your leaving me here on the floor?" She woman complained. "How ungentlemenly!"  
"Sorry, I'll pick you up when I get back."  
"And make sure it's a turnip!"  
Koujipunzle was walking out of the palace. "Alright."  
"And don't-"  
"Do you want this turnip or not woman!" Koujipunzle yelled. The old woman was silent.

And so, Koujipunzle slyly snuck over the fence and into the Evil Pink Witch Izumi's Garden. He slyly stole a turnip, and slyly slunk out of the garden. Then he ran to the castle again, and gave the turnip to the old woman.  
"It's about time you got back!" She snapped. "And leaving an old woman on the floor, honestly!" But then she ate the turnip, and she sighed contently. She stood up just fine on her own, and kissed Koujipunzle's fourhead. "Thank you child! Now I shall live, if just for a year longer!"

And so a year passed. Koujipunzle and Kouichi were fifteen, almost sixteen, and Koujipunzle was preparing to run the kingdom. For on his sixteen birthday, he would be properly crowned. As he sat on his soon-to-be-throne, he wore a short cut sexy strapeless gown of dark blue silk. He only was wearing jeans and such every other day, but felt very comfortable in his nice dresses. And everyone admitted that he looked totally bishie-ish in them, despite that he was a cross-dresser, so no one complained.  
This day, the old woman came back to Koujipunzle, looking as sickly and fragile as ever. She prepared to speak, but before she could, she collasped right there on the ground. Koujipunzle gasped and ran towards the old woman, kneeling down by her wrinkled old head.  
"Pleeeeease..." she gasped, clutching Koujipunzle's arm. "I am in need of a turnip, just one more turnip. I just need one more year, and I promise I shall admit it is my time."  
Koujipunzle's heart was just squeezed at the poor old woman, and against his better judgement and critique, he agreed. "Just one more." he said sternly, holding up her pale old head."Then your going to have to let go, alright old woman?"  
"Thank you my dear girl..."  
"Humph!" Then he dropped the old woman's head on the ground and marched out of the castle.

And so he slyly skulked over the fence and into the Evil Pink Witch Izumi's garden and he slyly picked a magic turnip. But just as he was about to slyly run,  
"AH! THIEF! CROSSDRESSING THIEF!"  
Koujipunzle startled and stared at the Evil Pink WitchIzumi who was running after him. He screamed and ran, faster and faster. He got a hand on the top of the fence and pulled himself up. He was almost homefree! But for Kami-sama's sake, his dress! His totally hot dress caught, and he couldn't move! Alas, his dress was caught on a nail! He moved and swung his hips and tried to free himself, but it was to no avail, and he was stuck on the fence, perfectly red-handed and in the clutches of an Evil Pink Witch Izumi! And that was VERY scary!

"Well well!" The Evil Pink Witch Izumi said cheerfully. " I told you that you would get into trouble, and be mine! You have been stealing from my garden!"  
"Wait!" Koujipunzle squealed. "It's this woman, not me! I mean, she wanted a turnip to live and I was just-"  
"SILENCE cute bishie of the cross dressingness!" The Evil Pink Witch Izumi said. "You have committed a great crime! And by royal command, you belong to ME now! MUWAHAHAHAHA!" The Evil Pink Witch Izumi began laughing. And laughing. And laughing. Just interminable howling laughter that went on for hours. She just sat there in the garden, clutching her sides and tears falling down her face, laughing it up. It took her so long to STOP laughing, that by the time she finally did stop, Koujipunzle had fallen asleep.  
"Oh man..." The Evil Pink Witch Izumi said, still holding her sides and now wiping away her tears. "I don't even remember what was so funny." Then she just happened to glance at Koujipunzle, just leaning on the fence and quietly snoring. She squealed with the high pitch frequency that only a TRUE fangirl can possess. She freed Koujipunzle from the evil nail, and loaded him on her Magic Flying Mop, (Yes, she had an Evil Magic Flying Mop. What? Witches are surposed to have broomsticks? Silly you! What fairy tales have YOU been reading? Evil Pink Witch Izumis have mops.)

And so she flew through the air, to take Koujipunzle to the tall pink tower in the east!  
"East?" The Evil Pink Witch Izumi said in confusion. "But I'm flying west."  
I mean, west!  
"And there's no giant pink tower in the east OR west...wait, why am I taking him to a tower? I can just put him in my own home, couldn't I?  
The Author clenched her teeth and scratched at her head, then at Super Duper Lightning Speed, built a 200 foot giant pink tower in the west-east. What? You've never heard of west-east? Well, it's just like North West or South East, only it's the West East. Silly you, not knowing your geography.  
"...Oh-kay..."  
All of this rambling eventually woke Koujipunzle up, and he yawned with the cutest face imaginable. Then, he suddenly realized he was in the Evil Pink Witch Izumi's clutches!  
"AHH!" He screamed, kicking and punching and doing anything he could to get away. "PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU VILE DISGUSTING EVIL-"  
The Evil Pink Witch Izumi was about to go crazy from the insults and physical violence, so she held Koujipunzle over the edge of her mop as she continued to ascend over150 feet. "Going down?" She said cheerfully.  
"No thank you..." Koujipunzle said weakly. Then he suddenly clamped his legs together. "SHIMATTA! I'M WEARING A DRESS!"

The Evil Pink Witch Izumi squealed in the high pitched squeal of the fangirl and continued flying.

They finally came to a 200 foot tall giant pink tower in the west east, and the Evil Pink Witch Izumi unloaded Koujipunzle from her flying mop, and threw him in the only window. Koujipunzle landed with a THUMP! and swore at the witch.  
"Now, you sit there and be a good boy, and I'll be back quite soon!" The Evil Pink Witch Izumi said cheerfully, pinching Koujipunzle's cheek.  
Koujipunzle swatted the Evil Pink Witch Izumi's hand away and quickly observed his surroundings. There were none. Surroundings, I mean. Just a regular floor and regular walls. There was no door in, or no door out. Just a single window only slightly large enough to fit two full grown men through. There wasn't even a bathroom!

"You cannot expect me to stay in this dump!" Koujipunzle said loudly.  
"Oh yes I can! I will keep you here and never let you out! Ever! And you shall wear only dresses! You will be kept here, your innocence unspoiled, for as long as I wish it!"  
Koujipunzle paled. "How long do you wish it?"  
"FOREVER!" The Witch cried gleefully, and collasped onto her mop in a fit of laughter, flying away. Koujipunzle felt his eyes growing moist and he clenched them shut, fighting off the urge to cry. He looked down from the window. There was no foot hold on the entire tower. Attempting to climb down would be impossible, and jumping from it would be pure suicide.  
"What have I done..." he said softly, staring longingly at the outside world.

* * *

And so, ten long years passed. The entire kingdom was devastated at the loss of their bishie-like prince, but most devastated was the royal family. Kouichi was forced away from his usual hobbies in order to take up the position of King. And though he hated it, every day he thought about how much his brother would've loved it. He ran the kingdom lovingly and fairly. But still, whenever he could, he would post ads all about the kingdom about the loss of his brother, for he still believed in his heart that Koujipunzle was alive. One day, this ad was answered by a Knight in Shining Armour.  
"Go find my brother." King Kouichi said sadly. "And you shall have anything your heart desires."  
"What's he look like?" The Knight in Shining Armour asked.  
"...Well, we're twins...we look exactly alike..."  
"Oh. Yeah." 

Before he left, he removed his his Shining Helmet, and looked up at the King Kouichi with warm brown eyes. "Don't worry your Majesty!" He said confidently. "I will be certain to find your damsel in distress-"  
"He's...not really a girl, he just dresses like one."  
"And bring him back here, pronto. Leave it to Takuya, the Knight in Shining Armour!"

And so,Takuya, TheKnight in Shining Armour, set out to find the long missed Koujipunzle.

It was really weird that no one ever thought to look for Koujipunzle in a Giant 200 foot tower that just appears out of no where. I mean, really weird. Especially in the West-east. But that is where Koujipunzle was, and true to her word, The Evil Pink Witch Izumi let him wear only dresses. His 'Room' was slightly more furnished now then when he had first 'moved in'. It had a dresser full of dresses, a small fridge where the Witch stocked healthy foods, a bookcase full of thick novels, a dark blue rug, a toilet, and a bucket for him to collect rainwater in. He took a 'shower' every morning and a spongebath every night. He even had a bed, a real bed too, even though it was slightly small. The Evil Pink Witch Izumi had one hell of a time getting it in there, let me tell you. But poor Koujipunzle had nothing to do all day long, until the Evil Pink Witch Izumi came up the tower. And so, with nothing to do, he began to let his hair grow. He had always beenproud of his hair, ithad always been long and silky. But now,he allowed to grow farlonger then it ever was.And it grew, and grew, and GREW, and GREW, and grew longer and longer and longer until it could reach the very bottom of the tower. This was especially good for the Evil Pink Witch Izumi, for she had long since crashed her flying mop. See, she had crashed it dozens of times, but now the flying mop company was putting their foot down. No more flying mops for the Evil Pink Witch Izumi.

And so she would call up to the giant tower, "Koujipunzle, Kou-chan! Let down your long hair!" And nothing would happen. Then she would say: "Because I've got your daily meal and I'll let you starve if you don't!" And he would let his hair tumble down. And then after she delivered his healthy foods (For she only fed him well with bread, vegetables and fruits.) they would occasionally have a little fun, and play a little game.  
" 'Passion'..." Koujipunzle whispered.  
"Kami-sama!" The Evil Pink Witch Izumi groaned.  
"Yeah."  
"I can't believe it... I didn't even think you could have 'Passion.'"  
"Didn't think I could fit it there?"  
"No way."  
"I win, ne?"  
"Hai. Why do I even bother playing 'Scrabble' with you anymore?"

...What were you expecting? You little hentai!

And so, this was Koujipunzle's boring, safe, and boring again life. He was denied the simplest freedoms, like the ability to wear whatever he wanted or to eat whatever he wanted. Kouji loved his dresses, but there was nothing like pulling on a nice pair of jeans and forgetting all your troubles. And then, there was nothing like a nice bag of potato chips, a coke, and a chocolate bar to totally wipe away all stress. But no, all Kouji had was what the Evil Pink Witch Izumi wanted him to have. His life was boring. Oh, how he wished to be saved from this horrible pink tower.

Getting off the topic of Koujipunzle, we go back to our Knight in Shining Armour. He walked along side a tall, handsome white stallion and together they skulked quietly through the forest. For they had spotted, suddenly, a 200 foot pink tower, and were going to investigate it. But, seriously, how could you have missed it? Honestly, a giant tower sticking up 200 feet in the air, and it's freakin magenta! How could you miss it! Anyway, The Knight in Shining Amour was skulking towards it with his noble Steed, when they finally came to the bottom. They looked up, up, up, up and UP until they could JUST see the window waaaaaaay up at the top of the tower. But then! Suddenly the Knight in Shining Armour heard a noise! He and his noble Steed had to crouch down to hide themselves.  
Out of the forest, making lots and noise and lots of curses, came a witch. An Evil Pink Witch, to be precise, and she was carrying a box marked 'Healthy Foods'. It was so large that she struggled under it's weight, and had to put it down before she could look up to the window. She stood there for a moment, and Takuya, the Knight in Shining Armour, started to wonder if she was crazy. He'd heard long ago that there was a crazy pink witch around these parts. Was this the same witch?

"Koujipunzle, Kou-chan! Let down your long hair!" She suddenly cried out, startling Takuya, The Knight in Shining Armour, and his noble Steed. Now he really DID think she was crazy, especially when nothing happened. A moment later, she cried out again. "BECAUSE I'M GOING AWAY FOR A WEEK AND IF YOU DON'T LET ME UP, YOUR GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH!"  
Promptly a long, black cascade of shining hair fell down, down, down, down, down to the ground. The Evil Pink Witch Izumi 'humphed!' as she picked up the heavy box, and began to climb up the shining waterfall of black hair.

Takuya, the Knight in Shining Armour, then began to lead his noble Steed away.  
"I dunno, Steed." He said as he patted the horse's head. "I think the witch is crazy, but do you think she's keeping a hostage up there?"  
Steed looked at Takuya, The Knight in Shining Armour, and waited.  
"Oh, wait! I got it! It must be Koujipunzle!"  
Steed shook his head in agreement. His master was so silly.  
"Why is she keeping Koujipunzle in a tower, ne? It might just be because she's crazy, the villagers always said she was crazy."  
Steed said nothing, for he was a horse, and horses do not talk, for that would be very silly.

The next day, Takuya, the Knight in Shining Armour, came back to the giant pink tower. He waited patiently below the giant tower for the Evil Pink Witch Izumi to leave the tower. He did not bring his noble Steed with him this time, nor did he bring his Shining Armour. Seriously, he was just dressed in a plain old shirt and plain old pants. So, he was really a Knight in Shining Plainness, not Shining Armour. But, oh well.  
He smirked when the Evil Pink Witch Izumi slid down the long black hair, giving Kouji instructions and such. From the sounds of it, she would be gone for at least two weeks, and had completely stocked his little refridgerator with foods. Then she reached the bottom, and blew Koujipunzle a kiss.  
"Good-bye, Kou-chan!"  
She stood there for a minute, digging in her purse, when a glob of spit hit her on the shoulder.  
"VERY FUNNY!" She screamed up at the tower. She wiped away the globlet with a tissue, and stomped away into the forest.

Takuya, The Knight in...Shining...himself...watched for a few minutes. Koujipunzle's hair did not move or come back up, for the Evil Pink Witch Izumi was known to leave, and forget something and need to come back. After five or so minutes, the hair began to pull away. Takuya, The...Brunette Knight... yelled and ran to the end of the hair. He only just managed to reach it and jumped up to grab a handful. He vaguely heard a yell at the top, and held his breath.  
"Koujipunzle, Kou-chan, let down your long hair!" He waited. Nothing happened for what seemed like ages. He looked up with wide eyes and pouting lips. "Please?"  
After another moment, the hair fell back down again.  
"Woohoo!" Takuya cheered, and jumped to grab another handful of Koujipunzle's hair. And so he climbed, and he climbed, and he CLIMBED upwards and upwards, until he finally reached the top of the tower! He was so exhausted by the time he reached the top (He was extremely glad he had left his heavy armour at home!) that he just collasped onto the floor without even managing a look at Koujipunzle.

He lay on the floor for a moment, panting. Then, he picked himself up, and took a look around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a very small room. The second thing he noticed was that the room was cheaply furnished, hardly the dwelling of a great prince. And the third thing he noticed, the one thing that completely took his breath away and painted a delicate pink flush on his cheeks, was the beautiful young man sitting by the window, gently pulling up foot by foot of his hair. His skin was perfectly unflawed and untouched by the sun. It was such a pale and fragile colour that he seemed to be a porceline doll. His hair, was brillant and shining, silky raven locks gleaming with the dull light. Takuya, The Brunette Knight, could've gone on and on and on about every single little detail he found about the beautiful, beautiful man in front of him.

"Are you going to sit there all day, being flustered?"  
Takuya, the Brunette Knight, snapped out of his adoration coma. He blushed a darker shade of pink and looked away. "Are you Koujipunzle?" he asked shyly.  
"Hai." The raven haired bishie replied sadly, looking out his window.  
"Oh, um, your brother sent me to retrieve you! He wants me to take you home! He misses you. And he hates ruling the kingdom that you rightfully own! And-" He stopped, seeing this had no effect on Koujipunzle.  
"So, he still thinks about me?" Koujipunzle said quietly. "That's nice. I still think about him." And that was all.  
"Then come with me!" Takuya, the Brunette Knight, said proudly. "I shall take you back to the kingdom, and you shall rule it once more! You shall be free of this cell!"  
Koujipunzle closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall. "You don't understand. Look around you."  
Takuya, The Brunette Knight, did so. There was no door in, and no door out. Just the little window, only just big enough to fit two full grown men.  
"I cannot escape this cell, I have tried. Just leave, and tell Kouichi that I will be unable to ever return. You...what is your name, anyway? This guy suddenly climbs up my hair and starts talking about getting me out of here, and I have no idea who the guy is."  
Takuya puffed out his chest and, even without his Shining Armour, looked very heroic. "I am Takuya, the Knight in Shining Armour!"  
"...Where's your Shining Armour, oh Handsome Knight?"  
"...Uh...I'm an Armourless Knight in Shining Armour. It's all the rage these days. Oh yeah, you should see 'em! All these Knights in Shining Armour without Shining Armour, it's like, a new FASHION trend. Besides, I could ask the same of you. I mean, not the SAME. I mean, I could ask why your wearing dresses like a woman! Not like you don't look good in them! Oh, I don't mean you look...oh man..."  
Koujipunzle laughed at the stuttering Brunette Knight. It wasn't a loud laugh, it wasn't a howling laugh, but it was a laugh all the same. It put colour in his cheeks, and life in his eyes. Takuya, The Brunette Knight, had never seen anything more beautiful.

* * *

From that day on, every day Takuya, The Knight in Shining Armour (Who wore no shining armour) would climb the tower to see Koujipunzle. He would yell from below, "Koujipunzle, Kou-chan! Let down your hair!" And the waterfall of raven hair would tumble down. They would spend every moment of the day together, talking and laughing and enjoying each others company. They both dreaded the evening, when the night began to fall, and Takuya, The Brunette Knight, had to leave. Koujipunzle's food suplies would not feed two people, and the Brunette Knight would never dream of staying for more then he must, for he would rather die then have Koujipunzle go hungry. They would silently wish each other good night, and as Takuya, the Knight in Shining Armour would leave, Koujipunzle would kiss his cheek. Then he would tell the big strong knight to get out of his tower, and kick him out. 

But this night, this beautiful night, Takuya, The Brunette Knight, did not leave. They lay together in the dark, in Koujipuzle's small bed. They were cuddled up close and lovingly to each other as Takuya, the Brunette Knight, gently stroked Koujipunzle's long hair.  
"Takuya..." Koujipunzle mumbled, sighing in his sleep. "Please, don't leave me alone here..."  
The Brunette Knight smiled warmly, and kissed his fourhead. "Never, my love, never."

They slept the night away, infiltrating each other's dreams and their very souls touching the other with love. The night began to soften and light began to glow in the east, reflecting Koujipunzle's previous feelings of loneliness high away in his tower. He felt light with his Knight in Shining Armour holding him so close, and he begged the heavens never to let it end. He smiled as his Knight began to rouse from his sleep, and he cuddled closer to him.

Meanwhile, just as dawn began to break, the Evil Pink Witch Izumi was flying towards the tower. Flying? Could it be? YES! She had gotten another Flying Mop! She had sued the Flying Mop company and forced them to give her all the flying mops she could ever want! And so, she flew around the skies and laughed maniacly, swirling around and doing incredible stunts. She was so excited, she had missed Koujipunzle quite much and was looking forward to seeing the boy's face when she came FLYING in the window! No more would she have to climb up that irritable boy's hair anymore. She could drop in whenever she wanted!  
And, right now, she wanted to go see her Koujipunzle!

And so, on her new flying mop, she began to descend towards the window. She was so happy, about to see her Koujipunzle, that she didn't aim her mop right. And as she flew into the window, the bottom of her mop scraped the edge of the window. It sent her flying into the room and into the bookcase. She lay sprawled on the floor, black swirlies for eyes after almost every thick novel hit her head. She almost didn't hear the quiet scream or the rustling of bed sheets, but when she finally found herself free of her dazed senses, what she saw infuriated her! In Koujipunzle's bed was Koujipunzle himself, and some GUY! Her natural fangirl instincts told her to squeal and jump around, but something deeper then any fangirl's instinct set her off, and her entire body seemed to be on fire.

"...Kou-chan, why is she on fire?" Takuya, The Brunette Knight, asked, sounding rather afraid.  
"I have no idea. It just happens sometimes." Koujipunzle whispered back. The Evil Pink Witch Izumi started them both by yelling in a voice so deep and dangerous, it sounded as though it were coming from an all powerful god instead of a pink witch.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY KOUJIPUNZLE? TELL ME RIGHT NOW, OR YOU SHALL SUFFER!" She yelled in her sudden new god voice. Creepy. o.O  
"I-I-I'm Takuya! The Knight in Shining Armour!" Takuya, The Brunette Knight, stammered.  
The fire went away, and so did the Evil Pink Witch Izumi's god voice. She blinked.  
"Wait, your not in armour, how can you be a Knight in Shining Armour when you don't have any armour?"  
"That's what I said!" Koujipunzle said loudly, then collasping on the bed.  
"Who's side are you on?" Takuya whispered to him, sounding offended.  
"Yours, koibito." He winked.

The Evil Pink Witch Izumi had a little red vein pop out of her fourhead. " I HEARD THAT! How DARE you ruin my Koujipunzle's innocence! (However hot it looks...) For this, I shall keep you in my tower, FOREVER!"  
Takuya and Koujipunzle sort of stared at each other. "...That's...not much of a punishment." Koujipunzle began. "He comes here every day anyway. And he can just climb down my hair again."  
"FOOLS!" She cried, and rumaged in her purse. For a moment, Koujipunzle wondered if she could be hiding anything scary in her purse. Then, The Evil Pink Witch Izumi triumphantly cried out. She held up a pink pair of scissors. Koujipunzle paled. "Please, no! You cannot trap him up here!" He begged, clutching Takuya, The Brunette Knight's, arm.  
"You will not cut his hair, evil witch!" Takuya, the Brunette Knight, proclaimed. "Never! In some way, we shall defeat you. You will set Koujipunzle free!"  
"Free? Me set him FREE! Never! I shall cut off his hair and keep TWO Bishies in my tower! FOREVER! And there is nothing you can do about it!" She began to laugh. And she laughed, and she laughed, and she laughed, and she laughed. She laughed so long actually, that the sun was now high in the sky and the entire world outside was illuminated. Takuya, The Knight in Shining Armour and Koujipunzle just sat on the bed, waiting for the Evil Pink Witch Izumi to finish her laughing fit. When suddenly, Takuya, the Brunette in Shining Armour, prodded Koujipunzle awake.  
"Koujipunzle?"  
He grunted in reply.  
"She came in here on a mop, right? She flew in here?"  
He opened his eyes, and noticed the mop lying helplessly on the floor.  
Takuya, the Brunette in Shining Armour, smiled. Koujipunzle smiled too. And so, Takuya mounted the mop and Koujipunzle climbed on behind him, holding onto his waist. And together they flew out the window, just large enough to fit two full grown men, and away from the Giant Pink Tower forever.

They flew to the kingdom in which Kouichi was now ruling. When King Kouichi saw his beautiful brother, he cried in relief and happiness. The twins embraced each other as Takuya, the Brunette Knight, stood somewhat off to the side, waiting.  
"Takuya, Knight in Shining Armour," King Kouichi said gratefully. "For bringing back my brother, you may have anything your heart desires. May it fame, wealth or fortune, you shall have it."  
Takuya, the Brunette Knight, simply walked up to Koujipunzle and held his hands. "I wish to marry your brother, and I wish this with all of my heart."  
Koujipunzle merely smiled. "Then, you shall have me." Then, they hugged each other, and at that moment, their lives felt complete.  
King Kouichi was slightly surprised, but smiled anyhow. "Yes, you shall have him." After they finished their hug, they turned to King Kouichi, still holding their hands. Kouichi was so happy for his brother; never in his life had he seen Kouji smile the way he was now.  
He removed his crown, and placed it on Koujipunzle's head. "You are the rightful king of this Kingdom. And with Takuya, I pray that you will live happily ever after."

And so they did. They ran the kingdom fairly and wisely for the rest of their years. They put the flying mop on display as a reminder of their meeting. But, they forever despised the colour pink.

As for the Evil Pink Witch Izumi, she stopped laughing quite suddenly, and realized that her two captured Bishies were gone. Then she started laughing again, with tears running down her cheeks, and fell to the ground in a lump of pink evil laughing ness. Some people say that to this day she still laughs now, yelling something about Shining Armour and Turnips, which is quite silly.

* * *

(1)-Stole this line from the book 'Matilda' because I thought that it fit the story. 


End file.
